Dracons: People of the Grey havens
by mystic legacy
Summary: this is the complete history and language of the Dracons, people closely realated to elves and men. It follows the dracons all the way up to the last born child, Ainahithiel 'Nalyia' Amoraes: Lost child of the Draconst...


Many years ago, when the world was still young and needed caring, there existed hate in the world. Yes, hate is older than the oldest star. It cracked mountains, stilled streams, silenced thunder, heartened enemies, and destroyed friendships.   
  
Gaea, the goddess of the rivers and protector of Earth, had seen hate, felt it, and remembered from so long ago. It was like a burning ember in her mind. More than anything, she did not want hate to destroy Earth. Still, how would she keep hate away when the animals started roaming and the humans became vain and conquered the lands? So, in the depths of her mind she formed a plan. What, if she created a paradise, where beings would live to nourish and care for Earth?   
  
Then reason took over and she knew that if she created her paradise on Earth, if she created happiness for her beings, happiness would have just been imagined. She could not cover Earth with a false happiness. So she thought for a while, trying to decide what she could do. Finally, it came to her. She could find a small island, where her people could go. They would be separated from humanity and all the evil. She roamed the lands of Earth, trying to find the island she would use. Once again, Iris, goddess of Luck smiled upon her. There in the northern part of the world, was a perfect little island. She gazed in wonder at its lush forests and rushing rivers. That was where her new beings were to be from.  
  
Standing in the river Elventa, she pulled clay from its bottom and began to shaped the new beings. She made them in shapes of the gods; tall, thin, beautiful, and added pointed ears.  
Soon, her younger sister Nefenaliel came to inspect what her older sister was doing.  
"What are you doing sister, down here in the clay?" She asked  
  
" I am helping Earth, child, shaping guardians from the clay." Nefenaliel jumped with joy.  
  
"May I help? Please! Please!?" Gaea laughed and her laughter rang like bells through the lands.  
"Of course you may child, of course" Nefenaliel sloshed into the river and pulled the clay from the murky bottom. She began to shape her group like the ones here sister had made, but her people resembled the druids that roamed the river and trees in the valleys. They were tall and thin, but with normal ears and all had blond or red hair, with blue eyes. As she made them, she wove magic feathers from her flock of swans into their bodies. So as when they would awaken, they would have beautiful white wings floating out of their backs.  
  
Gaea looked on as Nefenaliel made these beings.   
'Perhaps I shall weave my own magic into my… people' she thought. 'But what shall I name them?' She sighed and went back to her work. She made just twenty of her people in as many days, taking care and skill in the shaping of the beings. Nefenaliel made her people with magic that would flow through the blood of the people till the end of time. She made the men and the women equally strong, but peaceful. Then, she created what would be the rulers of her people. On, she named Ailitana, who would be the queen of her people. Another, she named Glorfilindel, a king for her queen. Lastly, into all her creations, she wove the threads of everlasting life. Her people, she decided, would never die of old age, or grow old. They could diminish, become a spirit if they wished. Or, they could die of grief.  
Gaea, who had thought of other ways for her people, whom she had named Elves after the river that brought them life. Elves, Gaea decided, could give up their immortality, or they could be slain in battle. And, in memory of the priestess Name', one of the most devoted priestesses Gaea had ever known. Name' had had her heart broken, and was so miserable, that Gaea took pity on her and changed her into an unfeeling rock. Even as a rock, Name' ran tears down her shapeless face. Gaea did not want her people to suffer like that. So, The Elves could also die of grief.  
Nefenaliel and Gaea stepped back to admire their work. On one side, were fair skinned people with pointed ears. The other, slightly tanned beauties with glowing white wings.  
  
"These shall be the guardians, come what may" Gaea proclaimed. Nefenaliel nodded, and, as if that was some sort of signal, the two goddesses stepped to the river and dipped their fingers in the water.  
"River, which has brought shape to these beings, now see fit to give breath, and with that, Life" Nefenaliel said solemnly. With a glistening drip of water, the goddesses touched the lips of each of their creations, and one by one, the beings awoke. The goddesses stepped back once more and spoke  
  
"New beings of Earth, you will guard this paradise, until your winter years have come to pass. At that time, you will diminish, and become a guardian spirit." With that, Gaea vanished, while Nefenaliel remained. She clothed the Dracons in beautiful flowing clothes, and spoke to them.  
She told them how they had come to be, and who they were. She told them who the king and queen were. After she had spoken all she could, she smiled and gave them one last warning.  
  
"Be wary of a bronze ring, because of it, you may lose the most important thing in the world to you" With that said, she vanished leaving the two new races on their own. Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the dracon Launguage, first made in 110 by Glorfindle and Meduawy of Northwood.  
  
  
Dracon basic conjegation  
he us shem nomes  
she they formal lema losam  
you they/ them tu'e lenas  
  
alphabet   
a- a,aw `m`-emea  
o`-oine  
o- oie  
p-pa  
c- khaq-quad  
d-deer-ra  
e-eh r'-rae  
e'-Ehs-stie  
`e`- eeheS-stille  
f'-fres`-schat  
g-gat-te  
`g-gret'-tae  
h-huhT-twan  
h`-hun`u`-uste  
i-ieu'-used  
`I`- iehw-we  
I'-iehe`w-wen  
J-jax-sota  
j-jol-la  
l`-las L-las  
m-mem  
  
y-yuni   
Y-yuna  
  
  
  
  
  
Colors  
blue-aoi  
green- meno'  
black- shiste'  
white- namo'tu  
purple- shi'new  
red-losten  
orange-holstade'  
yellow- yustand  
brown-cake'  
silver- Sili'theth  
grey-ocate`  
  
  
Numbers  
one- twe'n  
two-o'ned  
three-lastem  
four-doshe'  
five-xr'e'y  
six-y`I l`  
seven-qad  
eight- I'g  
nine-mex  
ten-stille'  
  
  
  
  
Directions   
here- allinia  
there-solute'  
right- 'nai'ne  
front- f'ostwth  
back-swinth  
forward- f'ostnit  
backward- sw'init  
across- Seaw'  
far-nite'  
near-tw'ith  
Where is it?- holusta dw'enme'?  
Where is this?- holusta Shenu?  
Where am I?-shena holust?  
go back- nira thi'to  
lost- naly  
yan-watch  
Yanoe-watch out!  
Ki'li'a -stay  
'nalose alini'as - come back  
  
  
  
  
  
Greetings  
hello, good day- algamena  
my name is- folutu domie  
who are you?- 'Nalest come'n  
where are you from?- holusta alt ti'me'  
Greetings cont'd  
Where is ________ from? - holust alt time'?  
good luck- mirthagre'ns  
goodbye- mirathodumi'u  
bye- miratha  
I am- h'ola de'  
friend- tules'n  
friendship- tuelensi'm'e'  
love- feli'ness, felenise'  
People  
elf-ilevena'  
human- mirthrandir  
dwarves-time'leth  
hobbit- halflings  
people- touto  
m'e'na-born  
'noma- live life  
xe'na'n -death  
  
Dracon discriptions  
yes-tume'th  
no-lo'nemen'n  
happy-gi'nem'  
grieving-w'ena'm  
joyful- Sr'amth  
angry- f'entu'  
sick-jla'mad  
okay-ginlt  
I feel- losam'u'  
I see- tusamu  
I hear -lo'samu  
I smell- jon samu'  
I touch- konsamu'  
hair- f'utem'n  
eyes- utiumel  
blonde- alshitaca  
redhead- pue'da'ns  
hazel- lomet  
tall- alata  
short- shinamth  
skinny- tota'l  
fat-miehe'n  
Expressions  
cune-drop it  
t'emen-thankyou  
gagome'-sorry  
hlasta-listen  
yayastu'na-what fools  
'nortumen- one who sees all  
nalyia-lost one  
ties udomiel alt t'w'ena- my heart is for you  
naya towan'e- fool, idiot ,disturbance  
gueth-please  
don't- aloteca  
fly- juestel  
light-southias  
darkness-sha'inelaths  
because-luneate'  
for- peo'  
kame'-god  
  
Nature  
Flower- renone'  
tree-lama  
animal-drakla  
ent-ent  
water-mytrilim  
air-areo'  
fire-udomedo'  
dirt-enether  
ground- footwale'  
earth-aqui'm'  
land- shardt  
mountain-lithe'  
hill- tres'm'  
river- yuna  
lake- Yuni  
  
  
Micelanious  
in- ehm  
  
out-meh'n  
  
over- sha'nm  
under-shane'  
  
cold- Kune'  
  
hot- junem  
  
warm- june'  
  
freezing- kune'm  
  
lukewarm- smaleta  
  
in- nat  
  
is- ane'  
  
are- me'not  
  
our- n'emot  
  
your (s)- stilme  
  
mine- shonst  
  
there's- neyt  
  
am- alt 


End file.
